days_after_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Midwestern Open
The '''Midwestern Open '''is an area of the Midwestern United States, classified by its broad open areas, the only mountainous regions are on its borders. Pre-War Before the War of 2040, Sioux Falls was one of the few cities to have been built much differently than its real counterpart. Sioux Falls had its infrastructure greatly changed when the technology spike began in the Days After the End universe. It appears to be a massive city walled off by just as massive concrete walls. It also had three military forts built nearby, their names are currently unknown, but its speculated that two of them are Fort Ulysses and Fort Verlain. The walls around the city were armed to the teeth long ago. A provisional government (with its name now lost to time during the post-war era - for now) had been made to take over the city, but during what time? The new world may never know. Researchers debate that the rusted over defenses and broken security gates point to the city being built up with fortifications to survive the nuclear war. The economic and cultural conditions are unknown, but the pre-war robots that had survived appear to be leaning towards the city being a hub for tourist activity in its day. Post-War After the war, the region descended into chaos, and Sioux Falls gradually fell over time, as some of its defenses were ineffective to interior anarchy. The project to withstand the fall of society had failed, not enough defenses were built. But, the only nuclear ballistics that had landed in the region appeared to have touched down many miles southeast, but the radiation had kept many survivors down. Around 2062 according to the Harkogg, the region became more safe to tread. This was when most groups around the world naturally sprang up. The Harkogg Pact - 2048 After the War of 2040, several Native American and other citizens made a group for mutual survival. They set up scrap towns from the ruins of Pinefall and Sioux Falls, South Dakota. According to their own history books, they were the first civil group to rise from this region of the post-nuclear United States. The Great Division During 2049, a splinter group known as the 'Elkbane' due to their rough initiation rites, split off from the main Harkogg group and manage to overtake half of Pinefall. They are currently in constant rivalry with the civil Harkogg. However, the Elkbane are known as having a more nomadic strategy and more open treatment to other outlaws and criminals. Fertile Soil The area surrounding Sioux Falls attracts many groups due to its promise of fertile soil and resources. Some have come and gone, like the Dune Rangers and White Hunters. During the time of around 2083, Harkogg researchers began to search for papers and researching the large pipeline going west. The research is still on-going. The Midwest Conflict - 2100's-2110's The most recent events occur in the range of 2080-2090 as new factions converge on the Midwestern Open, all seeking to either form an alliance and reap the benefits with the Harkogg Alliance, or physically carve one out with violence. There is currently no victor, but the factions have not shown their full hands yet. The Union of the War's Blessing A group of united humans and mutants from the north, believing in a semi-anarchistic/semi-feudal system where the government controls little local politics but has the majority of the weapons. Most "crime" is handled by local law - except during cases of murder, terrorism, or conspiracy. The Union's government itself seems to not be wavered by corruption, but certain parties within sometimes deal in shady or outlandish things. Their headquarters in the Midwestern Open is Fort Ulysses, a large expansive metal fort with expansive corridors, mainly underneath it. A portion of it has been locked off for generations, locked by a special pass code. Inside it has an entire small town of Union civilians - it contains a bar/restaurant, an inn made of shipping containers, and decent real-estate for the homebody. The American Commonweath Originating from the American Commonwealth Act of 2045, these remnants of the pre-war United States were the primary population saved by superior counter-ballistic weaponry. Today, the AMCO sends scouts to deal with major threats across the post-nuclear United States and search to reclaim resources lost many years ago. Back home, the Commonwealth is one large mega-city of districts and levels, sometimes separated by castes. While its main streets are metal skyscrapers and shining holo-screens of colorful entertainment and advertisement, the Undercity districts are the more corrupt state that sometimes deals in extremely criminal actions. Those from the AMCO that are spotted in the Midwestern Open are either AMCO scouts, or the heavily-armored, cybernetic, or fully robotic SATU units. Some can also just be thrill-seeking businessmen whom have lived deep within the AMCO utopia for a long portion of their lives. The Special Armored Tactics Unit The deadliest examples of perfected pre-war and post-war technology, some may argue. SATU gained its fame when fighting off the Tyrant when it attempted to advance on the AMCO's walls. SATU comes to the Midwest to bring justice to criminals, outlaws, and extreme dangers to the expanding AMCO. Many of their motives are a mystery - but the AMCO will tell you that even they fear them. Their operation outpost "Foxtrot" monitors activity southbound of Sioux Falls. Unlike the Kyleson Refugee Camp, no relief is provided. The main headquarters of SATU is known as "Fort Verlain," a rejuvenated pre-war fort coated in SATU-tier metal alloys and dedication. Its brother "Fort Ulysses" is owned by the Union of the War's blessing, yet the years have no been kind to it. Verlain does not have any standing reports on it, as no raider has lived to tell the tale. Rumors from AMCO troopers depict it as a large metal compound built 'by the hand of a smithing god.' The Crimson Skulls A group of equipped raiders originating between the borders of the United States and Canada. They appear to prefer using pre-war military technology with post-war scrap "charm." While aggressive, they prefer to use nonlethal weapons and use most of their victims as slaves.They are one of the most recent additions to the Midwestern Open, right after the Union of the War's Blessing. They are sworn enemies with Harkogg, Union, and SATU. They all constantly fight over the ruins of Sioux Falls. The Dune Militia / Dune Rangers The most secretive of officially known factions of the Midwestern Open - they take their silence and secrecy seriously. Due to what they release, they were special operations forces tasked to accomplish a certain task, and they eventually left that task, providing frontier justice across the whole western half of the United States. Order of the Claw/ "Lycanthrope Tribes" Name of the multiple nomadic tribes of mutant wolf-men that wander across post-nuclear North America. They originate from a cold place in the northeastern-most reaches of North America. they prefer to live away from humans, but have been known to live just as comfortably with humans. They are mostly hired as trackers or hunters for their naturally keen sense of smell and perception. The "Deep Dwellers" Tales from miners in some areas of the Open have reported strange sightings in the deepest tunnels. Humanoid beings similar to the mutants of the Union of the War's Blessing, but with a blue, sunless color to their ghoulish skin. But with them, some have reported humanoid insect-men with four legs and two arms. These reports are only rumors, has no evidence has been collected yet. But... some miners have been reported... missing. But the most damning evidence is when an entire group was mysterious enemy that had came from the tunnels - some point to bandits, but others believe that the "Deep Dwellers" are real. Regions The regions of the Midwestern Open vary to some degree, as the northern areas seem to lack truly sustainable soil, but the more southwestern areas become hospitable as you travel deeper into them. There are even rumors of a small enclosed plateau named "The Grove" that's protected from the random sand storms. This oasis-like grove is rumored to be nothing but green and inhabited by reclusive Lycanthropes. Exterior Sioux Falls The region directly South of Sioux Falls - it appears to be mostly barren, with barren ruins dotting the area that extend from the giant city of concrete and metal. The main places of interest include: Gates of Sioux the high-tech gates of Sioux Falls. Most appear to be disconnected from the power grid after the bombing so long ago, or they're simply collapsed. The main access to the city beyond is through sewers and metro systems. Rushmore Tunes Radio A small chain of radio stations originating from the areas close to Mt. Rushmore. The station seen outside Sioux Falls is actually the first fully-automated station manned by robotic attendants. The lower levels appear to be in low standing, but the essential second floor systems are still intact. There isn't much to be found inside this station except chatter with ancient robots. The Railroad A series of trails that are mainly underground, they are a network to be used by escaping Crimson Skull slaves. The Union of the War's Blessing and the Harkogg Alliance appear to be the main militant forces on this trail, but the next location is the main danger. The railroad ends at a pipe coming out of the city walls, and it leads to the Kyleson Refugee Camp. Outpost Reaver A former military installation occupied by the Crimson Skulls. It has a few defensible areas and visibly has scrap augmentations originating from their new occupants. This is the main countering danger to slaves escaping through the Railroad. Kyleson Refugee Camp A rather unremarkable camp managed by the Harkogg. However, to slaves, this place is a gateway to a future life of freedom. This place is a colony of Sioux Falls refugees who escaped during the rising conflicts between the Union, Harkogg, SATU, feral mutants, and Crimson Skulls. Gibson Mining Shaft A rather old mineshaft. Mined in a very distant year for metals and coal. The Harkogg use it today for its prime exports. Point Guava Rumored cave filled by toxic wastes and used as a dumping ground pre-war. Pinefall A fairly well-maintained small town established pre-war for business housing. It was constructed around the time of 2023, and finished in 2034. Hub City The main hub of the Harkogg Alliance - it is rumored to be the earliest post-war settlement. Today it consists of 25% of Pinefall. While its area isn't the largest, the density of the buildings used for multiple purposes and underground areas make it one of the largest known settlements for many miles. Raze The counterpart of Hub City, this is the primary area used by the Elkbane to conduct whatever little business they do deal with. They mostly use it for solid ground to stand on. Its defenses are primitive but their swarm tactics are the best defense available to them - and effective against a majority of threats in the wastes at the current time. It takes up 25% of Pinefall. The Hallow As you leave through the back of the Hub or Raze, you will begin to see the alien fungi-flesh-like growths become more visible. This alien area takes up 50% of Pinefall, yet it may not seem like it does until it is witnessed - and it is constantly creeping further inside. The red cragflesh appears to be the haunting beginnings of a mutant hive. Sadly it cannot be seriously dealt with until the more pressing threat of the Crimson Skulls has been dealt with. The Hallow also appears to be the main stomping ground for feral mutants outside of Sioux Falls and the Great Ash. It is not to be tread upon without extreme caution. The Great Ash/ "The Ashlands." Remains of the area to the southeast. This area was specifically targeted by many nuclear warheads for either an unknown reasons, or Sioux Falls anti-ballistic defenses that didn't work well enough. Definitely the most dangerous region in the Midwestern Open, this area is extremely difficult to get into without special equipment such as hazmat suits, breathing apparatuses, and armor. The region is responsible for the most myth-worthy mutant and treasure hunting stories, and the most families lacking a member. Stories from this area are taken with a grain of salt as fantastical stories are the norm. The region is covered in dark ash and radioactive pits, and the air is hardly breathable. There are small pockets where mutant wildlife is present however - but it does not take kindly to intrusions. The only places of interest includes buildings with underground sections that aren't destroyed. There's also rumors of a military installation and several cryogenic vaults. Category:Regions Category:Midwest